Lucy and lauren fall love part 2 and 3
by laurenlucylover
Summary: find out truth


lauren kiss her back ,as girls get change go square Lucy go by wall and give Lauren snog but spotted by joey Wtf! he look shocked, Lucy laugh hello daddy ,joey look shock you no her Lauren smiles .What he shock and what saw! Lauren goes how about threesome;) and winks him Joey is shock by words am i hear right or is a dream ,Lucy giggles hear right not here,dad work now so my house! Lauren and joey follow lucy and joey look her and tommy so im be daddy and Lauren pass him paper well say here he smiles and Lucy open front door but spot by whitney! She look supsicious and got called by Bianca "whit,so she run in and meanwhile joey ,lucy and lauren go in and Joey looks and girls go front and strip he smirk and lick lips Lauren get hand cuffs and put on him and get memories when park thingy and that ,Lucy strip him off and play with twinkie mm and Lauren begin snog him carefully since up duff and Lucy give him head and Lauren strip her tops and joey tounge reach between boob suck her as he moan he heaven Lauren smiles and Lucy ride top him and Lauren go down Lick out meanwhile they forgot shut door and whitney couldnt believe what see ewww you dirty runts She take picture and all 3 them frooze and look eachother as she run out joey rush and threat her!i had enough you get in business if dont want me behind back you better keep self understand Whitney look shock and nodded and he go back girls when shock,erm i better go home Joey and lucy look u cant ,dad be worried so Lauren go back home empty again so she take out drink relised she cant because she pregent she sigh and run up pillow and get text off Lucy,she look baby it be fine me you joey here together xx she smile bit and felt sick so she went toilet!As heared max go in "you been drinking again she sigh and nodd" oh lauren what we go do now mum gone Lauren just go back her bedroom. Meanwhile Tyler notice something wrong whitney what up you aint pregent she nodded no then what up she get picture off her phone and tyler look shocked "eww digusting you what! whitney begin cry joey threat me not say nothing you what! and get up no Tyler she push him if go shout head they still my close friends even digusting how people treat them."he look ok any more threats i kill him she agree. Lauren go house and see whitney "Whitz she ignore her and she run her im sorry! eww dont touch me Whitney look her what hell that. Lauren look her belly im up duff,me and lucy happened and joey we need him you know. Whitney look shocked you what! how raise child with mess,and you tell everyone , we will time lauren look and whitney go away digust Lauren about go tears ,when lucy go towards her "you to okay now ian say yeh dad lucy goes and lauren start we go do before go overhand she tell lucy well one news time you tell dad you pregent. and then if he begin shout i come in and kiss you and then we spill out!Lauren sigh this aint be easy i know Lauren but all life you been live through lie it about time you keep truth she look her as right. Lucy grab hand dinner 8 yeh yours Lauren smiles and walk away and see Joey he look her how you feeling well i need come dinner 8, im spill it he look awks it not be easy but im in im here protect girls ,he snog Lauren and Alice see and shout yes you two back together again they nodd and joey get back work.

Lauren keep panick and look clock half 7 ,max got her set table put dinner in Lauren you okay, abi look her something up erm no/yes im preagent! abi look shock Max hears "you what ,what have me and mum told you and give her lecture Lauren text lucy about time we tell them Lucy runs to back door and knock and Lauren answer it "not good time lucy max says and lucy come in with max shock and kiss Lauren we together Max throw plate "you what girls look shock and Abi get up you 2 digusting you are Lauren look down and hug her "out and Joey come in and push Max and forgot say we threesome and lauren and lucy smiles hold end of joey and all kissing Max just runs upstairs and Lauren say i cant stay here Lucy help her pack!. "Yes get out you shamed branning family Lauren spilt his face you made like this and give Abi dirty look i hate you daddy little girl Abi begin cry and Lauren hugs joey and lucy remove hair on steps. and breakdown they hug Lauren it go be okay!.


End file.
